1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”). More particularly, the present invention relates to enhancing luminance of an LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an LCD includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate, and a liquid crystal material interposed therebetween. The upper and lower substrates are adhered to each other by a sealant provided at peripheries thereof and enclosing the liquid crystal material, and are supported by a spacer disposed between the upper and lower substrates.
In such LCDs, liquid crystal materials with dielectric anisotropy are included in the liquid crystal layer adjacent electrodes on the upper and lower substrates so that an electric field is generated between the electrodes and the interposed liquid crystal materials, and the electric field strengths are adjusted to control the transmittance of light passing through the substrates, thereby displaying an image.
Liquid crystal panels of conventional LCDs include a plurality of pixels connected to a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. Each pixel includes a TFT connected to the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines and a storage capacitor (Cst) and a liquid crystal capacitor (Clc) connected to the TFT. The storage capacitor includes a storage electrode formed during a same manufacturing operation as when a gate electrode of the TFT is formed. A gate insulating layer and a pixel electrode are then formed on the storage electrode.
In order to form the storage electrode simultaneously when the gate electrode of the TFT is formed, the critical dimension (“CD”) of a gate interconnection line should be increased and the aperture ratio of an LCD should be reduced.